Roman Reigns little sister
by Thelightangel101
Summary: Hi, my name is Ryley Reigns and Roman reigns is my older brother, I am 20 years old and I debuted in 2010 against AJ Lee but lost. I have been trained by some famous Wrestlers like Triple H, The Undertaker and Stone Cold Steve Austin, I have been trained by me best friends and my brother, anyway, I have to go, I am officially back after 2 years of injury thanks to Camilla.
1. Chapter 1

Character BIO:

Name: Ryley Reigns

Nicknames: Ryles – the shield , Ry – the shield , Mini Reigns – Triple H , Kitten – Dean Ambrose , Little miss nobody – Alexa Bliss

Age: 20

Hair colour: Deep Red, almost black

Eye colour: Dark purple

Entrance Music: Sorry, not Sorry – Demi Lovato (2010 – Now)

Ring Gear: Denim shorts, Dean Ambrose Jeans, Roman Reigns T-shirt, Nikki Bella snap-back cap, Sneakers

Crush: Dean Ambrose

Family: Roman Reigns, (brother)

Finishers:

Spear

Dirty deeds

AA / attitude adjustment

Springboard moonsalt

Submissions:

Black widow – AJ Lee

Figure 4 / 8 – charlotte flair

Bank stamen – Sasha banks

YES! Lock – Daniel Bryan

Choker hold – John Cenna

Fearless Lock – Nikki Bella

Trainers:

Roman Reigns

Dean Ambrose

John Cena

Daniel Bryan

Stone cold Steve Austin

The Undertaker

Triple H

The Bella twins

AJ Lee

Sasha Banks

Charlotte Flair

Naomi

Ronda Rousy


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: I'm back

I am standing back stage talking with Hunter and Stephanie when I hear footsteps behind me

"Ryles?" I freeze and turn slowly and come face to face with my big brother Roman Reigns and friend Dean Ambrose, I smile slightly then I am pulled into a hug by my brother

"You feeling any better?" he asks me and I nod and laugh while tears flow out of my eyes, we pull away and I turn towards Dean who just stares at me

"I'm back?" I say as a question until he just pulls me into a hug and I sigh and wrap my arms around him and happiness

"Welcome back Kitten, you going to be wrestling or singing?" he asks and I just laugh

"You will just have to find out" I then wink at him and grab my microphone and walk to the stairwell while Seth is talking

"I am the WWE champion and the new face of the WWE, Dean Ambrose is nothing and will always be nothing" he stops talking as soon as my brother's theme song plays and he comes walking out

"Woah Seth, there are two people that think Dean is family, there is me and my surprise guest" he says then the music starts to play

" _Payback is a bad bitch_

 _And baby, I'm the baddest_

 _Now I'm out here looking like revenge_

 _Feelin' like a ten, the best I ever been_

 _And yeah, I know how bad it must hurt_

 _To see me like this, but it gets worse (wait a minute)_

 **OH MY GOD! IT'S RYLEY REIGNS! SHE IS BACK FROM THE BAD NECK INJURY SHE GOT FROM CAMILLA!** \- Cole

I then start to walk down the stairs and almost laugh at the look on both Camila's and Seth's face when they see me

 _Now you're out here looking like regret_

 _Ain't too proud to beg, second chance you'll never get_

 _And yeah, I know how bad it must hurt to see me like this_

 _But it gets worse (wait a minute)_

 _Now payback is a bad bitch_

 _And baby, I'm the baddest_

 _You fuckin' with a savage_

 _Can't have this, can't have this (ah)_

 _And it'd be nice of me to take it easy on ya, but nah_

 _Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry)_

 _Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry)_

 _Being so bad got me feelin' so good_

 _Showing you up like I knew that I would_

 _Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry)_

 _Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry)_

 _Feeling inspired 'cause the tables have turned_

 _Yeah, I'm on fire and I know that it burns_

I slide into the ring and stand in front of both of them as both Roman and Dean stand next to me while I sing

 _Baby, fineness is the way to kill_

 _Tell me how it feel, bet it's such a bitter pill_

 _And yeah, I know you thought you had bigger, better things_

 _Bet right now this stings (wait a minute)_

 _'Cause the grass is greener under me_

 _Bright as technicolor, I can tell that you can see_

 _And yeah, I know how bad it must hurt to see me like this_

 _But it gets worse (wait a minute)_

 _Now payback is a bad bitch_

 _And baby, I'm the baddest_

 _You fuckin' with a savage_

 _Can't have this, can't have this (ah)_

 _And it'd be nice of me to take it easy on ya, but nah_

 _Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry)_

 _Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry)_

 _Being so bad got me feelin' so good_

 _Showing you up like I knew that I would_

 _Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry)_

 _Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry)_

 _Feeling inspired 'cause the tables have turned_

 _Yeah, I'm on fire and I know that it burns_

 _Talk that talk, baby_

 _Better walk, better walk that walk, baby_

 _If you talk, if you talk that talk, baby_

 _Better walk, better walk that walk, baby_

 _Oh yeah_

 _Talk that talk, baby_

 _Better walk, better walk that walk, baby_

 _If you talk, if you talk that talk, baby_

 _Better walk, better walk that walk, baby_

I get right up into Camila's face but the back away

 _Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry)_

 _Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry)_

 _Being so bad got me feelin' so good_

 _Showing you up like I knew that I would_

 _Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry)_

 _Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry)_

 _Feeling inspired 'cause the tables have turned_

 _Yeah, I'm on fire and I know that it burns_

 _Payback is a bad bitch_

 _And baby, I'm the baddest_

 _I'm the baddest, I'm the baddest_

I finish singing and the crowd goes wild as I smirk but then I hold up my hand and everyone stops talking as I lift up the microphone but then I hand it over to Dean

"Well Camila, the reason why she handed me the mic is because it will stop me from bashing Seth's face in, also she wanted me to announce that she is going to be…" he stops then faces me and smiles his crazy smile, he then turns back to Camilla and pulls me towards him, as I land on his chest I pull his head down and smash my lips to his

 **OH! The two tongue tango between the lunatic fringe and Mini Reigns!** – The King

We pull apart and turn to face Seth and Camilla and I smile at the betrayed look on Seth's face

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! YOU KISS MY GIRLFRIEND?!" Seth screams at Dean but suddenly shuts up as his face flings to the side as I slap him hard

"Don't you EVER! Speak to either Dean, Roman or me that way, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

I yell at him and he nods, I then get pulled away and slapped, I hear the crowd gasp as soon as my head swings to the side, I lick my lip as Camilla scream and I make eye contact with Dean who is smirking his lunatic smirk, I smirk my lunatic smirk as well then turn to face Camilla who freezes when she sees the crazy in my eyes, I go to speak when I hear Daniel's music play so I turn to face the ramp as Daniel comes towards the ring, as soon as he climbs in I then start feeling the slap

"Are you okay Ryley?" he asks me and I nod as Roman and Dean stand next to me

"Yeah, I'm okay" I tell him and he nods then he turns toward Seth and Camilla with a pissed off look on his face

"I don't have anything to say except that there will be a tag team match, Seth Rollins and Camilla vs Dean Ambrose and Ryley Reigns!" Daniel says then walks backstage, I turn to look at Camilla as I take off my shirt and pants to reveal my ring gear

 _ **OH, the match is starting, LET'S GO!**_ – JBL

I kiss Dean hard and make him stand on the apron as Camilla climbs into the ring, the ref rings the bell and I clothes line Camilla until she throws me into my corner, as she turns to argue with Seth I scream and punch the mat, as she turns around I run and jump then hit her with the Superman punch, I then superman punch Seth off the apron and turn to Camilla, I smirk to the crowd then I run at Camilla, throw her to the ground and lock in the YES! Lock on her, somehow she breaks by grabbing the bottom rope, I let go then I drag her into the middle of the ring and put her in the sharp shooter but she breaks it as well, I then get an idea and pull her to the ground and lock In the Armbar but she breaks it and I scream in frustration so I hit her with the spear and Dirty deeds before I pull her up then I start to twist around her and lock in the Black widow, Camilla starts screaming and I feel her tap my leg so I let go and hug Dean tightly as he climbs into the ring

 **You're winners for this match, Dean Ambrose and Ryley Reigns!** – Lauren

The ref holds up our hands and the crowed goes crazy, we climb out of the ring and I jump on his back and he carries me backstage, we walk down the hall but stop when I notice something, I point it out and he walks over to it, I jump off his back and I walk over to the door

" **THE SHIELD** , I thought they got rid of it" I tell him and he nods

"So did I" he says, I then get an idea, I turn around and grab him by the collar of his shirt and yank him into the room, I slam the door behind us and slam my lips onto his and push him onto the couch, our clothing goes everywhere.

~~~ 5 hours later ~~~

We walk out of the room and we notice Seth down the hall doing an interview and claiming that we cheated so I smirk at Dean and fluff up both of our sex hair and pull up the bottom of my shirt and open the buttons of it showing my bra and we walk towards them

"And here is Dean Ambrose and Ryley Reigns now!" Renee syas and she notices our hair and my clothing and tries not to smirk at us

"Ryley, your brother told us that he hasn't seen both of you for 5 hours, where have you been?" she asks me and I smirk at her and Seth then I look towards Dean who is already looking at me

"Well, you see Renee, we have showed each other how much we love each other 6 times in a row" I tell her and she looks shocked at us

"Really?" she asks and I nod, I then feel something against my back and I smile

"Excuse us Renee, we need to go for another round, this man is a bloody machine" I tell her then we run away laughing at Seth's shocked face in my mind, Dean then stops and pulls me into my dressing room and pushes me up against the walk

"I love you, I know I never say it-" I cut him off with a kiss on the lips, I then pull away as I look him in the eyes

"I love you too, this ring" I say as I hold up my right hand and show it to him

"Is a way of saying you love me, you made a promise that one day you will make me Mrs. Ambrose, I have accepted that, you have accepted that I need to wait for all this, even though you don't say it often, I know that you love me" I tell him and he smiles, we then kiss again but part when someone knocks on the door, I go over to it and open it to see Roman, I smile at him and let him in

"You're next match is a singles match against Camila, we need to get James Ellsworth away from the ring because it is a title match" Roman tells me and I nod as Dean's arm is around my waist

"How about when Bryan is announcing the match we can give him the idea?" I suggest and the boys nod, I then hold my fist out and they do the exact same thing, I smile and lean my head on Dean's shoulder

"The Shield is back?" I ask them and they look at each other in hesitation, I shake my head

"You don't need him, seeing as though it will surprise everyone if the Reigns siblings team up" I tell them and Dean smirk but Roman looks hesitant so I go over to my wardrobe and pull out my old shield outfit from NXT and place it on my bed, I then grab my bullet proof vest and skull mouth mask and place it with them and show Roman

"How did you get these?" he asks me and I smile

"Well, I went to Sandra, who was kind enough to help, I then go over to Dean and pull him up and over to my bed, I put my fist out and Dean's joins me, I then look to my brother

"Come on Roman, time to get justice" I tell him and he smirks then places his against mine and I smile

"The Shield is back!"

 **Enjoy this first chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The newest Member of Shield!

~~~ 2 days later ~~~

I am currently sitting on Dean's lap kissing him when Seth walks in, his blonde strip gone, he walks over to us and taps me on the shoulder so I part from Dean to look at him

"Can I talk to you please Ryley?" he asks me so I look at Dean and he nods so I get up and both Seth and I walk away from Dean

"What do you want Seth?" I ask him and he sighs

"I came to apologize to you, about the way I acted" he says and I nod

"It's okay Seth" I tell him and he nods then leaves, I then walk back over to Dean as he stands up

"What did he want?" he asks me as he grabs hold of my waist

"He wanted to apologize for what he has done, anyway we need to get to the stairs as Brie and Nikki head towards the Gorilla position" I tell him and we walk off, I put my hair up into a high ponytail and place my mask on, I then place my hood on and look towards Roman

"Good luck Ryls" he says and I nod, then I hear Nikki and Brie start talking

"You think you're so superior Renee because you know stuff backstage?" Brie asks and the crowd cheers.

"I am superior because I worked to get into this company, you two didn't, you slept your way in and I need better competition than these messes" Renee says and I bristle as she says that.

"Really? We know someone who was born into the company, seeing as though this person has 4 cousins and brother here, their uncle was also a wrestler" Nikki says then the Shield music starts to play and the crowd goes insane.

 **SERRIA**

 **HOTEL**

 **INDIA**

 **ECHO**

 **LIMA**

 **DELTA**

 **SHIELD!**

Dean and Roman walk down in front of me then I walk out, the crowd goes crazy again because they notice Seth is in the ring who is currently smirking at us, We all climb into the ring and I walk straight up to Renee and get into her face, I then point to the ref then the ring

 **Oh, the new member of the shield wants a match between itself and Renee – The king**

The ref nods and the announcer gets in the ring

"This is a submission match, whoever taps first loses the match" she says then the ref motions for someone to ring the bell and both me and Renee lock up, I then knock her to the ground but she reverses it and places me in the sharpshooter but I don't scream I just lay my head in my hand with Renee screaming tap, I look at Dean and Roman who are laughing at her, the ref starts laughing as Renee continues to scream tap, I then Flip it and break it and stretch my back, I then place her in the Auska lock but she breaks it, I then get up and get an idea, I then look towards Dean then the ropes and Renee, he realises what I'm going to do and starts yelling

"Don't do it!" He then turns and tells Roman who looks at me in fear

"Come on, don't do it!" Seth then walks over to them and they tell him what I was going to do his eyes get wide and he tries to get in the ring but Dean and Roman stop him

"NOOOO Don't do it!" I ignore then then head over to the ropes after I hit Renee with a drop kick, I then start to climb up onto the top rope and I stand up

"BEAST MODE!" I then line up with Renee and jump and as Renee goes to flip up off her back I do a triple twist after grabbing her legs and placing them into the Figure 8 which pushes me to bend my body into a ball then as she goes to roll over I do a handstand and place her into the rendition version of the sharpshooter.

 **OH MY GOD! SHE STUCK THE LANDING OF THE SLAM DUNK! – JBL**

 _ **(I made up the move that she did)  
**_

The crowd goes insane as Renee's body bends while she is on her stomach, she taps so I let go, the ref then comes in and holds up my hand, the announcer then talks

"And the winner of this match, the newest member of the Shield!" as soon as she says that I take off my hood and I remove my mask and the crowed gasps when they see me

 **The newest member of the Shield is….. Ryley Reigns? – Cole**

I am then brought into a hug by Dean, Roman and Seth as Renee throws a tantrum, we all then walk back stage, I run into Brie who is in casual clothes and not happy

"What's wrong Brie?" I ask her and she sighs

"Charlotte is abusing the Champion ship, her father helps her cheat" she says and I smirk

"You go into the ring and I'll be on the side with an unconscious Rick Flair by my feet" I tell her and she smirks, we then walk over to the gorilla position as Charlotte is speaking, Brie's music then plays and she walks down, she gets into the ring and as she is talking to Charlotte and her father, I sneak down to the ring, I stand in front of the ramp as Brie hits the YES! Kicks, as they walk backwards to the ramp Brie is smirking as I am still in my Shield uniform, Rick bumps into me and they turn, I smirk at Charlotte and I knock out Rick then grab Charlotte by her neck and I push her towards the ring, I push her in and then I climb onto the top rope

"BEAST MODE!" Brie then drop kicks Charlotte, Charlotte goes to flip up so I jump, placing her into the slam dunk, she starts screaming and yelling for her father that is being blocked by the Divas that have come down, I then let her go and grab a microphone while picking up the diva's championship and I look down at Charlotte

"Charlotte that was only a taste of what is to come at survivor series, there will be a match between us and I will hit you so hard with the slam dunk you will tap to me and give up the championship, and you want to know how I know that you won't cheat?" I ask her and she nods then Kane walks out onto the ramp with Hunter and Stephanie behind him

"Ryley, you want a championship match without cheating?" Hunter asks me and I nod so he smiles at me

"Then you got it, Rick flair, Dana Brooke, the Bella twins, Naomi and the rest of Shield except Roman are banned from ring side for that match" he says and I nod with a smile while Charlotte, Dana Brooke and Rick flair are protesting

"Hunter, you can't do that, I will NOT fight the results of incest and a mistake for my championship" she says then slaps me, the crowd and the Diva's gasp, I then get a look into my eyes as I look at her, she realizes that it is my lunatic smirk, I then hit her and place her into the Figure 8 as Kane holds Rick back, I let her go and kick her out of the ring and my solo music plays

 **Baby I'm sorry, I'm not sorry**

 **Being so bad got me feeling so good**

 **Showing you up like I knew that you would**

Dean comes running out and jumps into the ring and pulls me into a hug as Roman climbs onto the apron and watches us, I part from Dean and walk over to my big brother and hug him tightly, we then part and watch as Charlotte and Rick get pulled out of the arena, we then climb out of the ring and I get lifted over the barrier and we walk up the stairs and backstage, I then get an idea so I lead my brother to the Shield dressing room, he looks at it in shock

"I thought they got rid of it" he tells me and I laugh

"I said the exact same thing when we found it" I tell him then we walk in and notice new Shield clothing, I walk over to mine but then I notice that there is four

"Oh shit!" I say as I hear something break so I run out of my room and see Seth getting hit by both Dean and Roman

"Guys, really? Put him down!" I tell them and they do and all three of them look at me, I sigh then shake my head at them

"I thought we were past this" I tell them then walk into my room and get changed into my new Shield which consist of black jeans, a black long sleeve crop top the wear over my ring gear, a bullet proof vest, a Dean Ambrose hat and a skull mouth mask with Roman's symbol on it, I then notice my old dog tags so I pick them up and see my old name engraved into them

"I thought they would go well with the clothes" I hear Seth say so I turn around and see all three of them in the door way

"Dean got them engraved but I found them" Roman says so I hug all three of them at the same time while smiling like a goof

"Thanks for bringing me back into the shield" I tell them and they nod and hug back, we then part so I put on my dog tags and my hat then I look back at them and smirk like a certain lunatic smirk

"Let's go kick some ass!" I say and we walk out.

~~~ 5 days later ~~~

 **It is officially WRESTLEMANIA and the superstars and Divas are excited to the max – Booker T**

Right now I am getting ready to go down to commentary for the boys match as Dean walks into my room and wraps his arms around my waist

"Damn my girl looks sexy dressed like me" he then kisses my neck and I laugh

"Well, I need to represent the Shield when you guys fight" I tell him and I laugh at his face that looks so happy that it might explode, I finish getting ready so we walk out to the Gorilla position as my solo music plays

 **Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry)**

 **Being so bad got me feelin' so good**

 **Showing you up like I knew that I would**

I then walk out and towards the judge table, I sit next to Booker T and remove my mouth mask then place on my headset then I shake hands with him and sit back as the boys come out

 **So, Ryley, what is it like to be a part of the Shield once again? – Cole**

"I get to be with my brother, my friend and the very cute lunatic so I'm happy to be back with them"

 **So, you faced Camilla when you returned then you faced Renee and pulled out an old move, the slam dunk, what made you do it? – The king**

"Well, the reason I wrestled Camilla is because she is the one who gave me my injury in the first place, now why I wrestled Renee, she was flirting with my man, plain and simple, I warned her that if she did it again I would put her in a world of hurt, and I did, there is a reason I am called the queen of submission, because I can make anyone tap"

 **Now, what brought on the slam dunk, a retired move of yours – Cole**

"Well, Renee knew every single one of my submission moves except for that one so I scared the living hell out of the boys when I pulled it off because I haven't used that move since I injured my back in the middle of a match against the Bella twins with Naomi on my side, they stopped the match once they saw I was hurt" I say as Dean hits Cesaro with dirty deeds, Roman hits shamus with the superman punch and Seth curb stomps both of J & J security and pick up the win

'Excuse me guys, my boys just won" I tell them then remove my headset and run to the ring, I slide in and hug all three of them, when I get to Dean I slam my lips to his and the crowd ooo's as Renee comes running down to the ring, she slides in and pulls me away from him then slaps me, she then kisses Dean and I start to see red

"Bad mistake" Dean says and moves out the way as I scream like my brother, she turns and I almost cut her in half by spearing her, I get up and she stands up then Roman yells and the boys set her up for the triple power bomb, I get behind Roman once she is on his shoulders as Dean and Seth form Some stairs, I run form the corner onto Seth's back then deans and as I jump I round house kick her as the boys triple power bomb her, I land on my feet and we leave the ring and through the crowd and back to our dressing room.

 **Sorry this is a short chapter, I'll try to update soon.**


End file.
